


A ChocoLOT of Easter Fun

by RixaRaine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Easter, Easter Town from the Nightmare Before Christmas world, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Riku is whipped, Sora is punny, maybe after DDD, not really sure when it's set, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RixaRaine/pseuds/RixaRaine
Summary: The idea was to go to Halloween Town, until Sora saw the Easter door. And since it was almost Easter, well, Sora just had to go inside.Of course he brought Riku with him.Easter eggs, bunnies, and puns; oh my!





	A ChocoLOT of Easter Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boogxylophone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boogxylophone).



> This was written as a gift for Boogxylophone as part of our Easter exchange! I haven't written a fanfiction in ages, and I know this could be longer but I tried super hard to make it the best I could and I really hope you enjoy!!  
> Happy Easter! :)

“Tell me why we’re here again?”

 

Riku looked at the colorful world surrounding him as he stepped out of the hollow tree. Sora had already walked a distance away, immediately drawn to a bush of flowers with vibrant messy petals looking almost as if they were recently painted. He glanced back toward his companion after hearing his question.

 

“Well I originally wanted to bring you to Halloween Town since you’ve never been, but then we got here and I saw the door with the giant Easter egg and there’s the fact that it’s almost Easter sooo…”

 

“So you decided to drag us down here and proceed to let the spirit of Easter throw up all over me?”

 

The brunet turned around fully, taking in the sight before him, trying-and failing-to keep his giggles under control. Sora was well acquainted with the special magic that transformed his physical appearance in the different worlds he visited, and so he was pleasantly surprised when he stepped through the door and looked down at his new attire.

 

His jacket had turned a shade of light red that was almost pink, and on the sleeves there were tiny multicolored Easter eggs dotting the fabric. His shirt and pants turned a shade of off white, the pants embroidered with red swirling markings over the pockets and down the right leg. He was very ok with this new style. Riku on the other hand…

 

Sora stifled another giggle as he watched his friend pulling hesitantly at his clothes like they were going to bite him. Riku’s ended up being very similar to Sora’s except for the light blue vest and swirling markings, along with little chicks in place of eggs. “Oh come on Riku, you don’t look that bad!”

 

The silver haired boy cocked an eyebrow before gesturing toward Sora and then himself.

 

“ _You_ can actually pull it off. I just look like a walking decoration.” Sora just laughed in response, prompting Riku to ruffle his hair. “So if you look like this here, then what do you look like in Halloween Town?”

 

Sora’s eyes sparkled as he swatted the older’s hand away. “I’m this vampire sort of thing with sharp teeth and cool black clothing and a pumpkin mask that goes over my eye like this!” He placed one hand over his eye and used the other to point excitedly at what he’d obscured.

 

Riku gave a sly smile, “Seems a bit scary for you, Sora. Sure you’re not making that up cause you don’t want me to know you’re a fairy or something instead?”

 

“No no, I really am!” Sora huffed, crossing his arms and turning up his nose. “And for your information, _Riku_ , I look pretty dang good.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that, but in order to we have to go sometime. I wonder what I’ll be…”

 

“Probably a demon,” Sora pouted. “Cause you’re a big meanie.”

 

Riku lightly knocked against the brunet. “Hey, you know I was just teasing.”

 

Sora grinned. “Yeah, I know.” His demeanor changed to a more devious one. “You know why else you’d be a demon? Because-”

 

“Not now, oh no. Please-”

 

“-you’re so-”

 

“Don’t do this.”

 

“… _possessive_.”

 

Riku groaned and brought his palm to his forehead, clearly annoyed but not being able to mask the small smile that started to appear. “Your puns are so bad.”

 

Sora shook his best friend. “Come on, you know you love them! They’re _hella_ good!”

 

“…I’m just gonna walk away and pretend I didn’t hear that.”

 

~

 

“It’s getting darker.”

 

“That’s just because we’re surrounded by trees.”

 

The two had made their way into a thick forest that had successfully started to block out any sun they could see. Riku had wanted to avoid it but Sora dragged them here anyway, determined to get to the other side where he saw a festival of some sort.

 

“All the flowers and trees are so beautiful here!” Sora exclaimed, running ahead of his companion and stopping every five seconds to look at the newest object of his fascinated attention. Riku usually would’ve made a comment about how quickly Sora was entranced by each new thing they passed, but instead found himself on guard as they continued deeper in.

 

“Anything could be in here,” he said, scanning his surroundings as they continued to walk along the narrow path. “Are you sure we shouldn’t look for another way through?”

 

Sora shook his head. “We’re in this far now, I’m sure we’re almost to the other side! Let’s just keep going. What could possibly go wr-”

 

A rustling sound.

 

The two instinctively summoned their keyblades, trying to locate where the noise came from.

 

“Heartless?” Riku asked, moving closer to Sora.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora spotted movement. “Over here.” He gestured toward a row of thick bushes lining the path.

 

They slowly crept closer, ready to fight. The rustling got louder as the hidden enemy crept closer.

 

Then out of nowhere it jumped…and continued to keep jumping around Riku, so fast his eyes took a minute to catch up.

 

Riku made a sort of exasperated noise and Sora let out a laugh as they finally spotted what had caused their distress.

 

Not heartless.

 

Not anything remotely scary.

 

Just…

 

A bunny.

 

It was brown and white with floppy ears and a yellow bow tied around its neck. It had stopped hopping around Riku and was now content at Sora’s feet, looking up at the boy with curious big brown eyes.

 

Sora leaned down and picked the bunny up in his arms, starting to talk to it as if it could understand everything he was saying. “Aww hello you cute little thing! Where did you come from? I like your bow! Are you lost? You can come with me and Riku!”

 

Riku’s slight annoyance was completely replaced with an overwhelming fondness. He ruffled the brunet’s hair, a developing habit, as he walked past him along the path.

 

“We can take the bunny as long as we keep moving.”

 

“We’ll just keep _hopping_ along, right Luna?”

 

Ignoring the pun, Riku paused. “Luna? Wait, did you just name her what you called the Easter Bunny as a kid?”

 

Sora gave a blinding smile as he held Luna close to his face. “Yep! She looks exactly like what the Easter Bunny would look like! Who knows? Maybe she IS the Easter Bunny…”

 

Riku shook his head, softly smiling. This boy would be the end of him. “Sora, there is no Easter Bunny.”

 

Sora held Luna to his chest, lightly stroking her head. “Geez Riku, you always ruin my fun. Also you don’t know that. You’re the same one who told me Santa Claus isn’t real!”

 

“That’s cause he isn’t.”

 

Sora looked at him with an amused expression, then talked down to Luna once more. “He’s so silly, Luna. He doesn’t even know I saw his name on the naughty list.”

 

With that, he made a mental note to bring Riku to Christmas Town someday and kept walking, the confused boy following after him.

 

~

 

“Hey, Riku, there’s an egg coloring tent over here!” Sora pulled the older boy over to said tent, where the two were given seats at a table with all sorts of materials in the center. Sora placed Luna in his lap before grabbing a kit and opening it. He pulled out a white wax crayon, and Riku stopped setting out the dye tablets.

 

“Remember when we used to draw all sorts of crazy designs on ours?”

 

“And picked the best one at the end?” Sora rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

Memories flashed through his head in snapshots like he was looking through a scrapbook of their earlier years.

 

The two of them sitting at Sora’s dining room table, setting out cups of water for the colored dyes. Riku talking about the designs he was going to draw on his eggs. Sora copying his ideas with his own touches. Their fingers temporarily stained from accidently touching the dye. Riku’s big smile at seeing his design turn out like he wanted.

 

Such good memories.

 

“It was almost always one of yours. I was younger and had shaky hands, okay!”

 

Riku smirked. “If that’s the excuse you wanna go with fine! Who knows, you could’ve turned into Picasso after all these years. Let’s see who’s better now.”

 

Sora grinned, a glint in his eye. “You’re on.”

 

They each decorated five eggs, taking turns drawing with the crayon and dipping them in the colored dye. While the eggs were drying in the cardboard holder, they examined the other’s work.

 

“Is that a…?” Sora squinted.

 

“It’s the dream eater symbol.” Riku traced the design above it. “What did you think it was?”

 

“I thought it was a pineapple or something.”

 

“It doesn’t look anything like a pineapple!” Riku scoffed and then pointed at one near Sora’s elbow. “What type of heartless is this supposed to be?”

 

“…”

 

“Sora?”

 

“…That’s supposed to be you.”

 

“…You dork!” Riku laughed loudly, wiping tears from his eyes. “You’re still horrible at drawing!”

 

Sora cheeks flushed a bright pink and he lightly smacked Riku’s arm. “Like you’re any better!” He started laughing while gesturing at another one of Riku’s eggs. “Is that supposed to be me? My hair is not that spiky anymore!”

 

“I guess not. I didn’t draw you too well either,” Riku said, starting to breathe normally again. “You did better than before. Hey, the Kingdom Key one turned out pretty good!”

 

“But the lines are shaky…just like before. Guess I really didn’t get better after all.”

 

Riku placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to one of his own. “It’s ok. Look, I also still draw like a six-year-old. Way to Dawn looks more like a wavy stick.”

 

Sora chuckled lightly, cheeks still a bit pink. “It’s okay, at least we tried. I’m proud of both of us. I think the most important thing is that we had fun together and we spent time with each other like way back when. I guess what I’m trying to say is…”

 

He looked up at Riku.

 

Riku looked at him anxiously in response, not knowing what to expect.

 

“We could call it a _draw_.”

 

Riku groaned and let his forehead drop on Sora’s shoulder to hide his face. “You ruined the moment.”

 

Luna pawed at Riku’s head, but neither boys moved for a minute or two.

 

~

 

The Easter Egg Hunt was mainly for children.

 

That didn’t stop Sora from entering them both.

 

They each received a basket with a set of bunny ears in them and were directed to line up at the starting area. There were already quite a few kids lined up, helping each other put on their provided bunny ears and bouncing with excitement.

 

Sora immediately placed his pair of ears on his head. He loved how they were the same color as Luna’s. The matching bunny was now was seated in the bottom of his basket, ready to guard any and all collected Easter Eggs from Riku (and everyone else).

 

Lightly scratching her head, he turned to face Riku, who looked reluctant to wear his own ears, glancing around at the younger kids surrounding them. “You gotta put the bunny ears on! It’s part of the event!”

 

Riku’s eyebrows furrowed. “But…doesn’t the bunny hide the eggs? Why do we have to wear ears to find them?”

 

Sora took the ears from his basket and with a sigh the silveret leaned down. “It’s for the aesthetic, Riku.” He made sure the headband was secure before stepping back.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll wear them. But I won’t look as cute as you.”

 

Sora paused before looking Riku in the eyes with determination. “I’m not the cute one! You are!”

 

Riku’s brain froze. “That’s-I’m not…Sora, wha-?”

 

A horn sounded and Sora looked ready to run. “Ahh it’s starting! I’m gonna collect more eggs than you!” With that he ran off.

 

Riku ran too, his heart pounding from more than just his sprint.

 

~

 

When the two found each other again at the end, they were both slightly out of breath.

 

“Man,” Riku said, collapsing on the ground in front of a shady tree, “I didn’t know kids could run that fast.”

 

Sora joined him on the ground, leaning back and resting. “Yeah. They got a lot more than us, but I’m sure they deserved them anyway.”

 

They both sat there for a while, content with watching the people scattered around them settle down with their own baskets. Children’s eyes lit up as they discovered the hidden contents of their plastic eggs. The parents watched on happily. The atmosphere around their found spot under the tree was a nice blend of noise and space.

 

It was peaceful.

 

Sora glanced at their half full baskets. “Hey, do you wanna split them up evenly?”

 

“Why? You worried I got more than you?” Despite his tone of voice, Riku had already dumped the contents of his basket, complying with Sora’s request.

 

“Nah, I just figured I’d be nice and share with _you_.”

 

Sora dumped his own basket in the pile and they started the process of emptying the little plastic eggs, stopping every once in a while to pet Luna who had curled up comfortably in the space between their legs. After emptying the eggs they sorted the types of candy; chocolate in one pile, twizzlers in another, hard candies, peeps, ring pops, and so on.

 

Riku got all the twizzlers because Sora didn’t like them, and vice versa with the hard candies. The rest they split evenly between them.

 

Except for one piece of chocolate.

 

“I think I should get this piece.”

 

Riku scoffed. “Why should you get it over me, huh?”

 

“Because I’m the best and I deserve it. I mean, I've saved the worlds countless times. And I’m such a good guy. I think the universe owes me!” He picked up Luna. “Don’t you think so too, Luna?”

 

“Don’t you bring the bunny into this.”

 

Sora playfully stuck out his tongue and leaned closer. “Fine, but also I got the most in the first place!”

 

Riku leaned in closer as if to challenge him. “I got the hard to reach ones.”

 

“Not everyone can be that tall Riku!”

 

“I didn’t choose to be! It’s called genetics.”

 

“Well, your genetics say you’re an idiot!”

 

“Well, _your_ genetics say you’re a shorty _and_ a dork!”

 

Sora grabbed Riku’s vest and pulled hard, their lips crashing together. The kiss was short and sweet, but caused Riku’s mind and heart to do flips.

 

Sora pulled back with flushed cheeks and a small smirk.

 

“But I’m _your_ dork.”

 

Riku sat there for a solid thirty seconds, his mind blank except for internal screaming and a stream of ‘ ** _what the hell just happened did I dream that is this even real life right now is this a joke HE kissed ME Riku pull yourself together_** ’.

 

When he came to his senses, he finally realized Sora was sitting there with the last chocolate in his hand, looking way too triumphant for his liking.

 

“Wow, you play dirty.” Riku blushed, looking down at his hands. “That’s okay, you keep the chocolate. I got the better prize anyway.”

 

Sora took his hand. “I dunno, I think I’ve got you beat. Chocolate _and_ a freaking amazing boyfriend? It’s almost not fair to you.” He took the chocolate and started unwrapping it, unaware he had just sent Riku into another mental freakout ( ** _b-boyfriend?! now I have to be dreaming ohhhhh my worddd_** ). “I would give it to Luna but chocolate isn’t good for bunnies, so let’s just split it!” He broke it in half and held out the broken piece for Riku to grab.

 

The silver haired boy took the piece and stared at it for a moment. “Sora?” He said, shifting his gaze to look intensely at the boy.

 

“Hmm?” the brunet responded, his mouth full. He stared back at Riku, his heart beating faster by the second with anticipation.

 

“I…” He took a deep breath.

 

“I love you a _chocoLOT_.”

 

Sora almost choked, swallowing quickly before responding, “Did you just confess to me with a _pun_?”

 

Riku burst out laughing, eyes bright.

 

Sora dramatically gasped then reached out to cup his cheek and brought their foreheads together. “Well, in that case, I love you a _chocoLOT_ too.”

 

Riku bumped their noses together.“Don’t get used to this though.”

 

“Are you kidding? I’ll make a pun master outta you yet! Besides, you can’t say no to me!”

 

“Yes I can, that’s ridiculo-”

 

“Kiss me again.”

 

Riku did not say no.


End file.
